


Bestiality

by TheDwellingDarkness



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Kuroko is an AoKaga-shipper, M/M, Shameless Smut, Swearing, basketball idiots, doing the nasty in the locker room, mascot outfit, not ACTUAL bestiality, school festival, they're third years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDwellingDarkness/pseuds/TheDwellingDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I told you, I'm not wearing it, and that's final."</p><p>In which Aomine tries to cure Kagami's fear of dogs in a most creative way.</p><p>Akira the Akita is left forever traumatized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bestiality

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship AoKaga in their third year! Enjoy these two lovable idiots.
> 
> Edit: typos, grammar etc.

“I’m not wearing that.”

“Oh, come on, Dai-chan! You promised you’d do _anything_ to make up for skipping on our shopping trip!”

“I’m not wearing that fucking costume!” Aomine glared at the object of his displeasure, a two metre tall abomination made of poorly stitched cotton and felt.

Momoi jutted out her lower lip in a pout that would make any man weak in the knees. Not Aomine, he was immune. Kinda.

“Oh, come on Satsuki! Don’t do this!” Aomine scratched his head. “I had to ditch on you.”

“I know Kagamin is your beloved boyfriend, and I’m not mad at you for postponing our plans last minute so you could do naughty things with him, but I _am_ mad that you aren’t a man of your word,” she flicked her rosy hair over her shoulder and sniffed in discontent. “What kind of man does that?”

“What kind of man _wears that_?!” This time an accusatory finger joined his glare. He purposefully ignored the “naughty things” remark because, well, it wasn’t _entirely_ untrue.

It wasn’t untrue at all.

He clicked his tongue. “And why do I have to wear it in the first place? Last time I checked, our fucking school didn’t have a goddamn mascot!”

Momoi frowned at her friend’s foul language and shook her head. “He’s not very well known now, but Akira the Akita used to be really famous for Touou’s sporting teams! And now that the school festival is coming up, the student council told me they wanted to try and get everyone into a competitive mood by bringing the old boy back. And we’re in our _third year_ , Dai-chan. Last chance to do something for the school.”

Aomine’s lips curled in distaste. “Akira the Akita? Are you fucking with me? I told you, I’m not wearing it, and that’s final.”

 

* * *

 

“It suits you.”

“Fuck off.”

 

* * *

 

Kagami sighed for the fourth time that morning.

Kuroko gave him a sideways glance. “It’s just a school festival, Kagami-kun.”

The redhead shifted the strap of his sports bag and bit his lip. They had just finished extra weekend morning practice when Kuroko had dropped the bomb of their afternoon plans. “Yeah, but it’s _Aomine’s_ school’s festival. And I haven’t even told him I’m coming!”

“That’s the point of a surprise, Kagami-kun.”

“But what if he’s busy? He’s probably helping people set up. Ah, wait, that doesn’t make sense. He’s probably sleeping on some rooftop. Wait, what if he’s just sitting at home like a slob?! And I’m just wasting my time!”

“He’s there, Kagami-kun, calm down. Momoi-san confirmed it,” Kuroko smiled softly, but something mischievous flashed in his pale blue eyes. “And I’m sure he’ll be _very_ happy to see you. Look, we’re here.”

Kagami had a bad feeling, but he swallowed his protests and followed his teammate through the open gates of Touou Academy.

Noise, colour, people everywhere.

It was like a piñata of streamers and balloons had exploded. Stalls selling street food and offering arcade-like games were crammed in every available space, between buildings and pushed up against walls. Colourful banners hung from every pole and black uniformed students mingled with the crowd, handing out flyers and advertising their class activities. Families and friends chattered and laughed, children running in circles, giggling as they chased after balloons and begged their parents to buy them some taiyaki. The gym was closed off because there was some drama performance later in the afternoon and they were setting up, but Kagami wasn’t really interested in anything that didn’t involve food or basketball. Most of the buildings had been locked up, but a few rooms were open for indoor stalls and activities. How he was going to find Aomine in this hubbub was beyond him.

The smell of melted cheese and the sound of meat sizzling had Kagami jerking his head towards the hamburger stall. “Oi, Kuroko, I’m getting some food,” he turned to inform his friend. “You want anything…?”

Of course the guy had disappeared.

“Dammit Kuroko! You drag me here and then you leave me?!” Kagami snapped at thin air, stalking over to the burger stall. Kuroko’s disappearance had ruined his appetite, so he decided to only order ten.

He was loitering around waiting for his order when a slight shift in the crowd’s attention caught his eye. A couple of people were congregating around something, something light brown and yellow that bobbed above everyone’s heads due to its height. Kagami edged closer just as the crowd suddenly parted and the _thing_ was shoved right in front of him.

A two metre canine menace with a comically large head topped by poorly stitched ears and a white stunted muzzle lined with floppy felt teeth loomed over him.

Kagami screamed.

 

* * *

 

It was a beautiful scream that would make any sopranist green with envy.

Aomine, who had been frozen in shock at the sight of his boyfriend seeing him in such a stupid outfit, was snapped out of his haze at the terrified sound.

That was an unexpected reaction. Aomine would’ve expected shocked silence followed by guffaws and merciless teasing. But screaming in absolute terror? That was a new one.

But then Aomine realised that he was wearing a full body costume, meaning Kagami couldn’t see his face. Maybe if he peered directly through the eyes or muzzle openings could he see Aomine’s features, but Kagami was currently sprawled on the ground and trembling with obvious fear, his gorgeous red eyes wide and showing an emotion Aomine never wanted directed at him. Those ridiculously adorable eyebrows had shot straight into his mussed up hair – Kagami’s hair was always the right amount of messed up, equal parts sexy and cute and Aomine just wanted to run his hands through it and pull it and…and Aomine _really_ needed to stop fantasising and deal with his distressed boyfriend.

Distressed…Kagami was _hot_ when he was distressed, and blushing, and red and sweaty…

Kagami’s erratic movements snapped Aomine out of his horny daze. The redhead jolted to his feet, turned around, and fled. Ran like the wind, straight to the gym. He pulled the door open and slammed it behind him, leaving Akira the Akita staring after at him like a kicked puppy.

“That was more interesting than I imagined,” a voice beside Aomine muttered. He snapped his gaze to the short boy beside him.

“Tetsu…!” Aomine scowled. “You brought him here, didn’t you? Why’d he run away? I’m not that ugly…I mean, the costume isn’t that ugly. I’m perfect.”

Kuroko very nearly rolled his eyes. “Kagami-kun is scared of dogs.”

Aomine raised an eyebrow at that bit of information, not that Kuroko could see it. He felt a bit annoyed that the other knew more about Kagami than he did, but he brushed it off. For now. “And you thought it was good for him to see me in this _why_?”

Kuroko’s lips tugged up in a small smile. “Momoi-san sent me a photo of you in the mascot outfit, and I thought it might be a good idea for Kagami-kun to face his fears. Someone he loves dressed as something he fears,” Kuroko’s hair hid his eyes, but Aomine could feel the impure intentions in the words. “And what better way to help Kagami-kun get over his phobia…if not in the most _intimate_ way possible…?”

Oh. _Oh_.

Even Aomine could feel his face heating up a bit, and he was no prude.

“Kuroko, you fox,” the grin could be heard in Aomine’s words. “I fucking love you. No homo.”

Kuroko did roll his eyes this time. “Just go. Or Kagami might run even further away.”

Aomine snorted, but inside he was glad he had bothered to attend the festival. It would be the most fun one yet.

 

* * *

 

Kagami was gasping, eyes closed as he leaned heavily against the gym door. The gym itself was empty at the moment. It seemed as though the drama club was taking a break. He took a deep breath and glanced hesitantly behind him. He’d wait it out a bit more, just until the walking nightmare moved somewhere else. He was about to sit right there on the floor when the handle creaked, and the door opened a little bit to reveal a furry paw. Kagami’s breath stuck in his throat as he scrambled back, bolting for the locker room on the other side. He banged the door closed just as he heard footsteps following behind.

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,_ he repeated in his head, eyes closed. He slid to the floor and pressed against the door as hard as he could. There was no way he was going down without a fight.

“Oi, Bakagami, you here?”

Kagami’s eyes shot open. He’d know that dry drawl anywhere. Kagami swallowed, standing up and opening the door slowly. “A-Aomine?”

A monster greeted him.

Before he could instinctively punch, the thing lifted its hands…and took off its head.

Kagami thought he would faint, but the sight of a slightly sweaty Aomine Daiki made him want to faint for a completely different reason.

“What. The. Fuck,” he greeted eloquently, stepping back.

The bastard chuckled, the dog head held between his arm and hip like a basketball. Kagami wanted to kick it like a football.

“Didn’t know you were coming,” Aomine cocked his head, eyes twinkling.

Kagami’s mouth went dry. “Ah, well, I didn’t know you had such hideous fashion sense!”

Aomine clicked his tongue. “Satsuki forced me to wear it. But,” his lips pulled up into a leer. “Tetsu gave me a good idea. So, you’re scared of dogs, right?”

Kagami frowned. “Maybe.” Aomine looked at him with disbelief. “Ok fine! I am, so what? We all have our fears! Remember that time when a bee chased you and you nearly pissed your pants?!”

Aomine didn’t fall for the topic change, but he did scowl at the retort. “Whatever. I think there’s a way we can fix your phobia.”

Kagami folded his arms. “So what, you’re a psychologist now? Should I call you sensei?”

Aomine walked towards him – no, more like _prowled_. He looked ridiculous in the light brown and white outfit, but his eyes promised something that made Kagami’s palms sweat, and Kagami couldn’t care less what he was wearing because _he wanted it off_.

Kagami shook his head of the indecent thoughts, blushing furiously at his impulsive desires. Aomine was really close now, placing one hand on either side of Kagami’s head against the lockers. He leaned in close so his breath ghosted over Kagami’s lips. It smelled like taiyaki.

Kagami loved taiyaki.

“So what’s this plan of yours, _Aomine-sensei_?” Kagami whispered, and _oh_ it sounded _so wrong_ but Kagami couldn’t care.

Aomine’s burning blue eyes flitted down to his lips and back up to his eyes. “Well, I make out with you. In a dog costume.” He pulled a bit back, and Kagami missed the warmth. “Hmm, maybe I should wear the head when we do it. More realistic.”

“Fuck you!” Kagami snarled, grabbing Aomine’s shoulders and smashing their lips together. Aomine chuckled against his lips, the asshole, before licking his way into the other’s mouth. Kagami could feel his heartbeat thundering in his ears as he gasped into the kiss. It had been days since they’d last seen each other. Maybe four. Four too many. Kagami slid his fingers into Aomine’s deliciously soft hair and pushed his face closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

“Feeling a little pent up, Kagami?” Aomine hissed, slipping a knee between Kagami’s legs and rubbing against his groin.

Kagami keened softly, rutting quite obscenely against Aomine. He’d definitely missed this. Aomine’s arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer, but Kagami felt him frown against his lips. Aomine pulled back, removing his clawed gloves and seizing Kagami’s hips to rub their clothed erections together. Both panted at the contact, and Aomine clutched Kagami’s hair to pull his head back just as Kagami wrapped one leg around Aomine’s waist.

“You’re…more…assertive than normal, considering…where we are…” Aomine muttered against Kagami’s skin as he left a trail of hickeys from jaw to collarbone. The basketball jersey Kagami was wearing allowed Aomine to expose a lot of skin without removing the garment. But Aomine _really_ wanted to remove it. Absently thinking about how far Kagami would let him go in a locker room, he slipped his hands under Kagami’s shorts as he kissed Kagami’s mouth distractingly.

“Assertive? Did you read a dictionary or something- _ah!_ ” Kagami moaned as Aomine nipped his lip. “You just…scared me…to an inch of my life,” Kagami parted every few words to speak, nails tantalisingly scraping against Aomine’s neck and fingers twirling in his hair. “I’m so mad, but for some reason really horny, so shut up.”

“If I knew scaring you made you horny, I would’ve done it earlier,” Aomine smirked, before wrapping his fingers around Kagami’s erection. Kagami’s nearly choked on his spit and rammed his head against the locker he was pressed against, but the pain was ignored in favour of the pleasure that tingled through his body as Aomine pumped mercilessly. His hands helplessly scratched at Aomine’s clothed back and his nails caught at some of the cheap material. He felt satisfying ripping sounds, but not enough ripped off to satisfy him. The one leg that was supporting him weakened, and the one wrapped around Aomine tightened its hold.

Aomine loved seeing Kagami clutching at him helplessly, face flushed. He wanted to make Kagami even _more_ flushed. And sweating. And begging.

He wanted to fuck. _Now_.

“You don’t have a condom, do you?”

Kagami blinked up at him, almost like a cat. “What?”

“Thought so,” Aomine, untangled himself from Kagami and kissed his forehead when the other made a sound of displeasure. He ran to his locker, and after entering the combination, opened it and took a two familiarly shaped packets out.

“Hey, Aomine, you can’t be serious…” Kagami raked his hand through his hair to get the sweaty hair out of his eyes. His legs were awkwardly crossed to hide his embarrassment, and Aomine ripped one of the small square packets in his hand as he sauntered back. “This is a locker room! Anybody could see us.”

Aomine gripped Kagami’s thigh and lifted it up to his waist while the other hand landed on his backside to boost him up. Kagami instinctively coiled his other leg around and locked his ankles. “Guess you can’t be a screamer like in the bedroom then.”

Kagami blushed. “And why the hell do you have those in your _locker_?!”

Aomine shrugged. “You never know when you need to screw in a locker room.”

“We _aren’t_ -” Kagami choked off as Aomine slipped his shorts down his legs. They wouldn’t go far down because of his legs, but it was enough for him to unroll the condom over him.

“Can’t have you spilling all over the locker room,” Aomine breathed in his ear. “Unzip the costume,” he commanded in his sinfully sultry voice and his fingers teased the top of Kagami’s shaft.

Kagami’s eyelids drooped as his fingers fumbled with the zipper on Aomine’s back. The sound of the zip being pulled down was strangely erotic. He shifted his legs a bit so the costume fell to the ground to reveal a basketball uniform clad and undeniably _hot_ Aomine. Kagami moaned at the sight and glared at Aomine through hooded eyes.

“Give me the other condom,” he demanded huskily.

Aomine smirked and did as he was told. “I love it when you say condom like that.”

Kagami wanted to shut him up. So he did, by putting his hand down Aomine’s pants. It was slightly awkward with his legs wrapped around him, but neither could care. Aomine groaned at the contact of Kagami’s hands against his heated flesh as he rolled the rubber down Aomine’s length. Aomine pushed Kagami harder against the lockers to support his weight with one hand on his ass, bringing his other to Kagami’s lips.

“Suck.”

Kagami’s tongue wound around Aomine’s digits, his teeth grazing skin. Aomine could swear his brain was melting watching Kagami’s eyes cloud with desire as he licked Aomine’s artistically long fingers. Aomine pushed down gently against Kagami’s tongue and the other let out a long whine that vibrated down Aomine’s arm. Aomine withdrew his hand and slipped it around to prod teasingly at Kagami’s opening while the other tugged his hair to seal their lips in a burning kiss. Kagami shuddered at the touch, rolling his hips and pumping both their erections together, gripping Aomine’s shoulders with his other hand for added support.

“You’re not too tight,” Aomine mused as he slipped a finger inside and twisted. Kagami felt his heart jump into his throat as he moaned in pleasure. “Masturbate often?”

“Fuck you,” Kagami whispered, voice weak. He could feel the heat of both of them in his hand, and Aomine’s teasing had him trying harder with his own ministrations.

“No, Kagami, fuck _you_ ,” Aomine clenched his teeth and added another finger, slowly rubbing Kagami’s inner walls. The two were trying to tease each other, to see who would crack first. It definitely wasn’t an old game to them.

A third finger joined the first two, and Aomine curled them all, searching for that spot that would make Kagami go crazy…

He knew he had found it when the redhead curved his back, head falling backwards and mouth open in a silent scream. Aomine pushed harder. “Oh _god_ yes _Daiki_ …” Kagami’s fervent words went straight to his dick.

He unhooked the other’s legs and flipped Kagami around, ramming him against the lockers with a clang. He gripped Kagami’s hips and pulled them towards him, positioning himself and licking his lips with eagerness.

Kagami’s fingers scrabbled against the metal of the locker rooms. He already missed the pleasure Aomine’s fingers were gifting him with. When he felt Aomine’s length press against his vulnerable area, his breathing intensified and he gritted his teeth in anticipation. Aomine advanced slowly, but the pain still made Kagami gasp. Aomine’s hands rubbed soothing circles in his skin as he leaned over Kagami, kissing his cheek and pushing in further. Kagami groaned, toes curling as Aomine went all the way in.

“All good?” Aomine softly asked in his hair. Kagami’s jerky nod was all Aomine needed to pull back and ram it in.

“ _Ungh_ ,” Kagami grunted against the pain but…oh… _oh yes_ … “ _Ahh_ right there… _ah harder…oh…_ ” His dirty moans joined the dirtier sound of flesh slapping flesh. It was obscene, filthy, lewd and downright _hot_.

Aomine rubbed and pressed against Kagami’s prostrate _over_ and _over_ and Kagami could see bright white light at every hit, sensual moans drawn out of him at every instance. Aomine hummed in his hair, fingers clenching hard enough to leave bruises. Kagami could feel heat building up in his groin. He reached to pleasure himself but his hand was slapped away by Aomine.

“Only _I_ can make you come.”

Kagami shivered at the words, those together with Aomine’s movements letting waves of ecstasy flow over him, accompanied by just the right amount of random spiking pain. Kagami always got turned on by some pain. He screamed as Aomine hit _that spot_ perfectly but Aomine clamped one hand on his mouth.

“Shhh, anyone could walk in.”

Somehow, that just turned Kagami on even more.

Aomine was in a similar situation as Kagami constricted around him. Having sex with Kagami never got old, could never get old. Kagami’s stamina could always keep up with Aomine’s libido, and he didn’t feel guilty when he slammed with all his strength to bring pleasure to them both.

Kagami flicked his head back to rest against the crook of Aomine’s shoulder. His eyelids were fluttering shut over lust-glazed crimson eyes, eyelashes sweeping across deeply flushed cheeks. His bruised lips had parted to let out short and sharp breaths as sweat rolled down his temples and neck.

Kagami was so beautiful, inside and out. Aomine didn’t deserve this beautiful angel.

Kagami saw the emotions flicker in Aomine’s eyes and felt the pace slow down. In response, his hand clutched Aomine’s hair to pull him forward, and their mouths met in sloppy and breathy kisses, licking and biting and sucking.

“I thought you were gonna make me come,” he licked Aomine’s lips. “Stop thinking and fuck me.”

Aomine started at the vulgar statement. _I take back my words. You are definitely_ not _an angel_ , he grinned to himself, gyrating his hips as Kagami trembled under him. He nibbled Kagami’s ear. “Come for me, _Taiga_.”

Kagami felt the pressure built before he tipped over the edge in a fantastic burst of white. Kagami’s knees buckled as he quavered through his release, a throaty “ _Daiki_ ” slipping past his lips. Aomine followed before Kagami finished, both of them collapsing to the floor. Kagami whimpered as Aomine drew out of him, kissing his neck and shoulders and back before cleaning up. They languidly pulled their pants up as Kagami stared uncomfortably at the locker room bin. “We threw the used…things…in there. What if people see?” his voice was slightly husky, but not as bad is it normally was after sex. Kagami was a screamer. Aomine loved it.

The taller teen rolled his eyes. Blushing and prudish Kagami was back. He was so audacious when having sex, but otherwise he was adorably innocent. “Relax. Nobody goes through the trash.” _And if they do, no real harm done, right?_ Aomine sniggered.

Kagami shot him a look of suspicion. He shakily got to his feet, pressing a palm against his lower back and wincing. “You didn’t go easy.”

“You don’t like it easy.”

Kagami didn’t disagree. He stared at the torn mascot outfit on the ground. “I thought the point was making out while you wore that, so I would get over my fear. Or something similarly messed up.”

Aomine slung one arm across Kagami’s shoulders and walked out of the room with him. “What’s important is that we’re both happy in the end,” he grinned, but it wavered a bit. “…right…?”

Kagami glanced at him sideways, then to Aomine’s shock and slight embarrassment, pecked him on the nose. “Yeah, I’m happy.” And Kagami’s lips pulled up in such a warm and sweet smile that Aomine had to kiss him back to hide his happy blush as the door of the locker room closed behind them.

 

* * *

 

“He only wore it for three hours!” Momoi glared at the pile of fabric bundled on the floor of the locker room. She lifted it up and let out a sound of surprise. “It’s ripped! All along the back and neck! How did that even happen? Poor Akira.”

Kuroko tilted his head. “Ah, I don’t think you want to know. I feel like Akira the Akita would have a bigger trauma than Kagami-kun.” His voice held a hint of amusement.

“What?”

“Nothing, Momoi-san. Nothing at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY DID IT. I finally wrote a sex scene.  
> Since this was my first time writing sex, constructive criticism is welcome so I can improve my porn writing skills (lol). I was so embarrassed when writing this but I did it! I did it!!
> 
> If you want more AoKaga, check out my other one-shot on my profile or at http://archiveofourown.org/works/4131921
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: Check it out [here](http://theeventideabyss.tumblr.com/).


End file.
